El viaje en el tiempo de Kamiya Kaoru
by Shumy
Summary: KenKao. Después de la separación del grupo la joven maestra del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu realizará un viaje en el tiempo, viviendo diferentes épocas y lugares en todo el mundo, desde la era de los faraones hasta la época actual, todo por amor.


_**Disclaimer: **_Ante todo Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, no hago esto con ánimo de conseguir dinero, solo de entretener a la gente y plasmar mis ideas. Esta gran obra le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki no a mí.

_**Aclaración: **_Esta historia se sitúa justo después del final del manga sin contar los años que han pasado e incluye las vivencias del anime después de Shishio como algo sucedido entre la saga de Kyoto y la de Enishi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**El Viaje en el Tiempo de Kamiya Kaoru.**_

_**Por: Shumy.**_

_**Capítulo 1: El Túnel del Tiempo.**_

_**Tokio.**_

_**22 de septiembre de 1869.**_

_**Dojo Kamiya.**_

Kaoru observaba con tranquilidad el cielo azul desde el tejado del dojo Kamiya. Hacía más de un año que Himura Kenshin se había cruzado en su camino por primera vez, trayendo consigo las más grandes aventuras que se pudieran imaginar en aquel Japón de la Era Meiji. La muchacha rememoraba su primer encuentro, donde Kenshin la había salvado de aquel falso Battousai, evitando así que su dojo de esgrima acabara en manos de aquellos especuladores. Después de eso el vagabundo de pelo rojo había aceptado la hospitalidad de Kaoru, quedándose en el dojo durante una temporada. A partir de ahí los eventos se fueron sucediendo a una velocidad frenética, habían salvado a Yahiko de aquellos yakuzas, consiguiendo la escuela su primer alumno después del incidente de los hermanos Hiruma. Sanosuke había sido contratado por los mismos, enfrentándose a Kenshin en un espectacular duelo, revelando el significado del Kanji de "malo" tatuado en su chaqueta y proclamando su odio al gobierno Meiji, y sin embargo haciéndose íntimo amigo de Kenshin después de su derrota y un habitual en el dojo.

El accidente de Kurogasa había marcado un antes y un después de la relación de Kenshin y Kaoru, demostrándoles sus propios sentimientos inconscientemente aunque ellos aún no lo supieran. Después de aquello Megumi había entrado en sus vidas, trayendo consigo al mortal Shinomori Aoshi y sus guerreros Oniwabanshuu, muriendo estos a manos del traficante Takeda, acosador de la joven médico, mientras protegían a su Okashira, que quedo completamente traumado después de no haber podido proteger a sus hombres a pesar de su fuerza, prometiendo una revancha contra el samurai poseedor del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Las cosas se complicaron aún más cuando Saito Hajime, antiguo capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi se presentó en el dojo, estando a punto de matar a Sanosuke y obligando a Kenshin a despertar a Battosai y poniéndolo en graves problemas a pesar de todo. Solo la aparición de Okubo Toshimichi pudo detener a los dos grandes guerreros del Bakumatsu. El ministro del interior le contó a Kenshin todo lo referente al asunto de Shishio Makoto, siendo una semana después asesinado por uno de sus hombres. Finalmente Kenshin decidió partir, despidiéndose únicamente de la maestra del Kasshin Ryu.

Después de meditarlo, Yahiko consiguió convencer a Kaoru de seguir a Kenshin hasta Kyoto, Sanosuke se enfrentó a Saito de nuevo, perdiendo estrepitosamente pero ganando cierta consideración frente al capitán Shinsen y posteriormente aprendiendo el Futae No Kiwami del antiguo monje budista Yukyuzan Anji. Kenshin por su parte encontró a Misao, la protegida de Aoshi, quien lo buscaba desesperadamente a él y a sus hombres por todo Japón. Más tarde entraron en una de las zonas dominadas por Shishio, encontrándose con un macabro espectáculo. Después de una intensa lucha Saito volvió a aparecer y ambos samuráis resolvieron ir a la mansión de Shishio. Sin embargo el combate final no se desarrollaría ahí, pues después de enfrentarse a Seta Soujiro Kenshin perdió su sakabattou. Después de derrotar a Cho, uno de los integrantes del Juppongatana y gracias a la ayuda de Okina Kenshin por fin consiguió su nueva Sakabattou y el emplazamiento donde actualmente se encontraba Hiko Seijuro su maestro en su estilo del Hitten Mitsurugi. Mientras Kenshin aprendía los últimos secretos de la técnica Shinomori Aoshi se unía a Shishio y estuvo a punto de matar a Okina, despreciando a Misao momentos después, quien había ido a detenerles. De esta forma la nieta del antiguo Okashira decidió retomar las riendas de la banda ninja, nombrándose Okashira y expulsando a Aoshi de ella, acción que la dolió en el alma. Saito y Sanosuke vuelven a reencontrarse, y después de un interrogatorio al rubio derrotado por Kenshin consiguen parte de la información de los planes de Shishio, la quema de Kyoto, simulando lo que no pudo realizarse con el asunto de Ikeda-ya, atajado a tiempo por el Shinsengumi.

Finalmente y con la incorporación de Kenshin los tres se dirigieron al acorazado de Shishio, pues con él pretendía destruir Kyoto mientras sus secuaces quemaban la ciudad desde dentro, afortunadamente el Oniwabanshuu y la policía estaban enterados de este suceso gracias a Kenshin y Saito por lo que pudo impedirse la catástrofe. Los tres miembros más poderosos que luchaban a favor del gobierno consiguieron hundir el Rengoku, salvando definitivamente Kyoto del peligro.

Poco después los tres se encaminan a su destino final, luchando contra los luchadores más fuertes del bando de Shishio mientras en el Aoiya luchan por la supervivencia. Cuando todo parece perdido Hiko Seijuro hace su aparición, salvando a todos del gigante Fuji. Mientras, en la guarida de Shishio Sanosuke se enfrenta a su maestro Anji, consiguiendo derrotarle y abriéndole los ojos a la realidad. El siguiente combate será librado por Saito y Usui, separándose el luchador de ojos dorados temporalmente de sus compañeros, permitiéndoles avanzar a conveniencia propia. Después de usar el mortal Gatotsu Zeroshiki Saito gana el combate. Kenshin sin embargo comienza su batalla contra Aoshi, consiguiendo sacarle de su trance y derrotándole con un primer Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki, enfrentándose poco después a Seta Soujiro, y mostrándole un camino diferente al vivido por el joven hasta ahora, y derrotándole con el segundo Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki.

Kenshin y Shishio por fin se verán las caras, sin embargo Shishio tumba a Kenshin sin grandes dificultades. Cuando la victoria parece suya Saito Hajime aparece atacando por sorpresa y estando a punto de matar a Shishio, sin embargo este le había estudiado minuciosamente, y previendo ese ataque llevaba una banda de hierro en la cabeza. Saito es derrotado momentos después por Shishio y Sanosuke por fin reacciona, sin embargo es derrotado con insultante facilidad, rompiéndose la mano en el proceso. Cuando todo parece perdido Aoshi aparece, dando el tiempo suficiente a Kenshin para levantarse de nuevo. Su ki despertará a sus compañeros caídos y después de una fiera lucha entre ambos Hitokiris el deseo de vivir de Kenshin se antepone y Shishio cae presa de sus propias llamas. Momentos después Saito decide acabar con Hoji, abriéndoles a ellos con su Gatotsu una gran puerta de hierro, permitiéndoles irse. Sin embargo la locura de Hoji hará que todo el lugar sea pasto de las llamas, quedando Saito atrapado y despidiéndose de una particular manera. Desaparece entre las explosiones y los demás no tuvieron más remedio que darle por muerto.

Kaoru suspiró ante todos aquellos recuerdos, no la hacía gracia recordar las palabras de Megumi sobre la salud de Kenshin, ni tampoco a Enishi, al que a pesar de todo había llegado a apreciar con todo su corazón. La kendoka se dio cuenta de la caída del sol, que desaparecía por el lejano horizonte envuelto en un gran número de tonalidades anaranjadas. De un salto la joven llegó al suelo, aterrizando con gran suavidad. Su vida había dado un gran salto en ese año, sin embargo las cosas habían dado un vuelco terrible hacía un par de meses. Con la derrota de Enishi y de una forma u otra el extraño grupo que habían formado se había ido disolviendo, quedando únicamente tres integrantes.

Amakusa Shougo había marchado hacía Holanda con todos los cristianos, lo que impedía que pudieran tener noticias suyas. Hiko Seijuro se había quedado en Kyoto, continuando con su vida pacífica de ceramista, y sin hacer el menor caso a nadie. A Kaoru le daba cierta pena, pues había llegado a apreciar al maestro de Kenshin el poco tiempo que estuvo con él. Yukishiro Enishi había escapado de la policía, siendo su destino incierto, aunque Kaoru sospechaba que estaba en China viviendo solo y sin apenas contacto con el mundo. Saito Hajime, el policía que tanto les había ayudado había desaparecido por completo, siendo incapaz Kaoru de darle las gracias por haber rechazado el duelo con Kenshin. Shinomori Aoshi y Makimachi Misao habían vuelto a Kyoto, y aunque las dos jóvenes se escribían con bastante frecuencia no era lo mismo que estar con la hiperactiva ninja. Además Kaoru también se sentía agradecida hacía Aoshi por haberles revelado a los demás que ella seguía viva. Takani Megumi había vuelto a Aizu, su tierra natal para seguir ejerciendo su posición como doctora en un ambiente muy familiar. Por último Sagara Sanosuke, su mejor amigo, había tenido que abandonar Japón por culpa de una orden de busca y captura y en aquellos momentos se encontraba viajando por el ancho mundo.

"_Al menos me quedan Kenshin y Yahiko, pero los hecho a todos tanto de menos…creo que los considero como mi familia, ojala todos volviéramos a reunirnos una vez más"_

La joven kendoka miró por última vez hacía el cielo y entró de nuevo en el dojo. Vio como Kenshin estaba preparando la cena, así que se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el samurai.

-Hola Kenshin.

-Kaoru-dono, enseguida estará la cena-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesta con él. Después de todo lo que habían pasado Kenshin aún no le había confesado sus sentimientos. Cuando abandonaron la tumba de Tomoe cogidos de la mano ella por fin pensó que él había decidido rendirse ante el gran amor que se prodigaban, perdonándose a si mismo, pero al parecer lo había reconsiderado, y aunque su trato era mucho más íntimo seguían siendo simplemente amigos, lo que exasperaba a la muchacha.

-Kenshin, ¿sabes donde esta Yahiko? No le he visto en todo el día.

-Tsubame tenía el día libre en el Akabeko, así que se han ido juntos todo el día.

-Ya veo-_"Jooo, hasta un niño como Yahiko ya se va por ahí con Tsubame, Kenshin baka"_

-¿Sucede algo Kaoru-dono?-preguntó con ingenua inocencia Kenshin, sin embargo la preocupación se vislumbraba claramente en sus ojos.

-No es nada Kenshin-Kaoru mostró su más suave sonrisa y se despidió, alegando que tenía que cambiarse de ropa para la cena, pues llevaba la ropa de entrenamiento.

Una vez en su cuarto cambio la ropa por una sencilla yukata de color azul índigo, que resaltaba sus preciosos ojos de zafiro, y después de cepillarse un poco el pelo la muchacha salió de nuevo, encaminándose al comedor, donde una suculenta pero sencilla cena la esperaba sobre la mesa.

Ella y Kenshin cenaron con normalidad, hablando de temas triviales. Aquel fue el momento elegido por Yahiko para aparecer.

-¡Buenas!-dijo excelente humor mientras se sentaba tranquilamente y cogía un bol de arroz-¡Buah, estoy hambriento!

-¿De verdad? Creía que habías estado con Tsubame.

-Si, pero llevamos todo el día yendo de un lado para otro, estoy reventado.

Sin embargo había cierto grado de melancolía en el ambiente, Sanosuke habría soltado un comentario mordaz ante aquello, y él y Yahiko se habrían enzarzado en una de sus clásicas peleas.

-Los hecho de menos-Yahiko miró alicaído la mesa, mientras Kenshin y Kaoru bajaban la mirada-Es cierto que a Sanosuke al que más, pero todos han dejado su huella en mi de una forma u otra, yo creía que podríamos ser una gran familia, sin embargo todos se marcharon, la mayoría sin decir adiós, no es justo.

-No tenían otra opción Yahiko…ellos…

-¡De vosotros si se despidieron! De mí en cambio no, me consideran un niño, no es justo.

Mentalmente los dos mayores no pudieron evitar dar la razón al muchacho, varios habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y de los demás solo Sano se había despedido como dios manda y Megumi en cierto modo también, aunque sin apenas hacerle caso.

-Kenshin ¿crees que volveremos a verlos?

El pelirrojo quedó pensativo durante unos momentos.

-A Sano no le veremos en mucho tiempo, Misao y Aoshi vendrán de vez en cuando a visitarnos al igual que Megumi, pero yo no contaría con volver a ver salvo que ocurra algo excepcional a Enishi, Saito, Shisou y Shougo.

-Ya veo…los echare de menos, sobre todo a Enishi, al final resultó ser un buen chico-Kaoru se mostró alicaída.

-Lo cierto es que aunque tuvimos problemas los cuatro acabaron siendo muy buenos con nosotros-Kenshin miró nostálgico por la ventana.

-Entonces no volveremos a ver ni al extraño cristiano, ni al chino japonés canoso, ni al maestro egocéntrico ni al policía psicópata-Yahiko los enumeró con una triste sonrisa-y a la comadreja, al cubo de hielo, al cabeza de pollo y a la mujer zorro no los veremos en mucho tiempo.

-Dejemos temas tan triviales como esos y concentrémonos en lo que importa-los dos miraron atentamente a Kaoru que tenía los ojos ocultos por el flequillo-¡YAHIKO GORRÓN ESA PARTE DE LA CENA ES MÍA!

-¡MÁS QUISIERA BUSU!

Ambos empezaron a correr por toda la estancia, la muchacha persiguiendo al niño y mandándose todo tipo de insultos. Kenshin sonrió ante aquello, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

_**Dojo Kamiya.**_

Kaoru se afanaba por limpiar el suelo del dojo, pues Kenshin y Yahiko se habían marchado aquella mañana para intentar pescar en el río, algo que por supuesto no conseguirían.

"_Son unos negados para la pesca"_-pensó la joven rodando los ojos.

Después Kaoru se dedico a limpiar con suma delicadeza las placas con los nombres de los integrantes del dojo, sintiendo un poco de pena al no tener de alumnos activos más que a Yahiko, pues Yutaro aún continuaba en Alemania recuperándose de la herida hecho por Raijuta.

Sin embargo una extraña sensación se apodero de Kaoru. Algo se había instalado en su interior, una especie de ansiedad que la reclamaba a gritos salir de allí. La muchacha no hizo caso de aquel sentimiento, que poco a poco se iba arraigando más en su mente y corazón.

Por voluntad propia por fin sus piernas cedieron ante aquel insistente llamamiento, conduciéndola a la parte de atrás del dojo como si estuviera en trance. Al doblar la esquina la chica sintió pavor, pero a la vez admiración.

Lo que parecía una apertura a otro mundo se encontraba frente a sus ojos. La extraña entrada era de color plateado, un óvalo que brillaba con luz propia, como si fuera la entrada a una gruta mágica. Aunque sentía miedo algo la impulsaba a querer acercarse a aquello. Finalmente la curiosidad la venció, y extendió su mano de finos dedos hacía la superficie, que era como un río de plata. Cuando aquella sustancia de oro blanco hizo contacto con la delicada piel blanca de Kaoru una extraña corriente eléctrica paso a sus dedos, dejando una sensación agradable en el cuerpo.

Como si Kaoru se encontrara en otro plano su cuerpo dio un paso y después otro, adentrándose en las profundas arenas del tiempo.

_**Tokio.**_

_**Momentos después del extraño suceso de Kaoru.**_

Kenshin y Yahiko habían salido temprano para intentar pescar algo, pues el samurai había decidido hablar con Yahiko sobre el tema referente a Kaoru, quería la ayuda del niño, pues había decidido que aquel día le declararía definitivamente sus sentimientos a Kaoru y le pediría matrimonio.

-Voy a decírselo hoy Yahiko.

El muchacho le miró, pero no hizo falta ninguna aclaración, sabía de sobras a que se refería Kenshin. Con tranquilidad recogió la caña, hizo unos cuantos arreglos en el anzuelo sin que fuera necesario y volvió a lanzarlo con parsimonia.

-¿Ya era hora no crees?

-Lo se pero…cuesta creer que algo tan bueno pueda pasarme a mi, se que no la merezco.

-Esas son tonterías Kenshin, tú y Kaoru os merecéis estar juntos y ser felices.

-He hecho daño a mucha gente Yahiko, Kaoru-dono es demasiado pura para mí, aún lo pienso.

-Ella no piensa igual.

-Ella es demasiado buena, parece irreal, es como un ángel caído del cielo-el pelirrojo sonrió embobado, provocando las suaves risas de Yahiko.

-Vaya cara de tonto que tienes en estos momentos.

-¿Ororo? Supongo que tienes razón.

Ambos rieron pero enseguida volvieron a tornarse serios.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Yo no te he pedido aún nada Yahiko-Kenshin intentó fingir en vano.

-Nos conocemos Kenshin, no intentes engañarme.

-Jejeje, esta bien-el pelirrojo se rascó la nuca con la mano que no sostenía la caña.

-Kenshin…

-Perdón, perdón. Pues básicamente lo que quiero que hagas es que entretengas a Kaoru-dono mientras yo preparo los jazmines y el anillo y que cuando ella lo veo tú te pierdas por ahí discretamente.

-Descuida.

Unas horas después los dos volvían con las manos vacías pero de excelente humor. Kenshin paró en una floristería, comprando unos jazmines para Kaoru, enseñándole a la vez a Yahiko el anillo que había comprado.

-¡Guau Kenshin te habrá costado una fortuna!-el anillo de compromiso era una bonita argolla de plata con pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella.

-Su precio no es equiparable al de la persona que quiero que lo lleve-dijo con aire soñador. Fue de esa forma como llegaron al dojo Kamiya. Kenshin se quedó fuera esperando oír las voces de Yahiko y Kaoru, pues esa era la señal para poder pasar. Sin embargo a los 5 minutos decidió que algo no andaba bien y muy preocupado entró corriendo al dojo, encontrándose con un desconcertado Yahiko que miraba con los ojos como órbitas a todos lados.

-No esta Kenshin…

-Tal vez solo haya salido comprar algo solo…-el samurai estaba intentado convencerse a si mismo más que al niño.

-Cuando ella se marcha siempre deja una nota Kenshin.

-Alo mejor tenía prisa.

Sin embargo un gran sentimiento de vacío se había alojado en el pecho de ambos. En el fondo de sus corazones los dos sabían que Kaoru había desaparecido.

_**Lugar desconocido.**_

Los abrasadores rayos del sol caían sobre el desierto de arena rojiza. La escasa fauna apenas se mostraba en aquel recóndito paraje. En un oasis cercano a aquel lugar una joven vestida con Hakama y Gi se encontraba inconsciente debajo de una palmera, resguardada por la sombra de esta de los mortíferos rayos de sol.

Su aventura acababa de comenzar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Estoy loca lo se, no debería empezar otra historia teniendo entre manos una historia del calibre de Bakumatsu, pero que se le va a hacer, necesitaba escribir un fic con Kaoru de protagonista en una aventura muy distinta a las vividas hasta ahora. Los que seguís mi otro fic, Destino, Prefectura de Tokio tengo que pediros perdón, pues esta parado hasta que mi musa vuelva de vacaciones. En este nuevo fic voy a centrarme en Kaoru, siendo esta una historia de amor KenKao, espero que la disfrutéis. Siento que sea tan cortito y un poco aburrido, pero era el prólogo, la cosa se pone interesante a partir de aquí XD_

_Próximo capítulo: __**Tierra de faraones, un particular reencuentro con Sanosuke.**_

_Atentamente: Shumy._


End file.
